Lucas Aurum
Lucas Aurum is Shock Ox, the Gold Spy Ranger of Power Rangers Spy Squadron, and is the sixth Ranger of the team. He controls the elements of Lightning and light. He's another childhood friend of Elias and also his best friend, but was not part of the main group of friends. His AnimaRoid Partners are Shox and Shocto. He is also bisexual and biromantic. Despite not having been born with powers like his friends, he actually gained them over time and through training. His Spyonic Powers give him the ability to manipulate electricity and light; However, if he doesn't have enough energy OR if he is depressed, respectively, then he can't use either said respective power. Biography Personality He is always energetic and on the go, and understands all of Elias's knowledge of Power Rangers and Super Sentai. He says mostly everything very enthusiastically, and finds a silver-lining in 95% of everything. He has a heart of gold and believes everyone has good within them, no matter how small. Shock Ox, Gold Spy Ranger - Legendary Mode= - White Power Ranger= *White Power Ranger **Saba - Gold Zeo Ranger= *Gold Zeo Ranger **Golden Power Staff - Silver Space Ranger= *Silver Space Ranger **Weapons ***Super Silverizer - Titanium Ranger= *Titanium Ranger **Titanium Laser - Quantum Ranger= *Quantum Ranger **Quantum Defender - Lunar Wolf Ranger= *Lunar Wolf Ranger **Lunar Cue - Green Samurai Ranger= - Super Samurai Mode (Ninja Storm)= *Super Samurai Mode *Samurai Saber }} - White Dino Ranger= *White Dino Ranger **Drago Sword - SPD Omega Ranger= *SPD Omega Ranger **Omega Morpher - Solaris Knight= *Solaris Knight **Laser Lamp - Mercury Ranger= *Mercury Ranger **Drive Detector **Drill Blaster - Ranger Operators Series 6/Wings= - Ranger Series Operator Silver= *Ranger Operator Series Silver (male version) *Ranger Operator Series Silver **SkyShift Blazer **Cloud Hatchet }} - Gold Samurai Ranger= *Gold Samurai Ranger **Barracuda Blade - Robo Knight= *Robo Knight **Power Cards **Robo Morpher **Robo Blade **Vulcan Cannon Bullet - Megaforce Silver= - Dino Charge Gold= * **Weapons ***Zandar Thunder }} - Extra Rangers= - Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger= *Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger **Jungle Mace - Jungle Fury Bat Ranger= *Jungle Fury Bat Ranger **Jungle Fan - Jungle Fury Shark Ranger= *Jungle Fury Shark Ranger **Shark Sabers }} - Hybrids= - RPM Wings= }} - One-Off= }} }} - Silver Guardian Mode= Spy Ranger Gold - Silver Guard Mode is is Lucas's enhanced form, his personal power-up, and is his version of the core team's guardian mode. It is from this form that he gains the strength of the Sixth Rangers of the past. - Legendary Sentai Mode= }} }} }} }} }} Trivia * His name is derived from "Lux Aurumque" (a song arranged by Eric Whitacre), which translates to "Light and Gold". ** Coincidentally, that is his favorite song, as his birth mother always sang that song to him when he was an infantCategory:Gold RangerCategory:Power Rangers Spy SquadronCategory:RangerCategory:HumanCategory:MaleCategory:Rangers with SuperpowersCategory:Sixth RangerCategory:PR Rangers with Multiple forms Category:Bisexual Rangers Category:Lightning-elemental PR Ranger Category:Light-elemental PR Ranger